Catch Me if You Can
by SnoEGs
Summary: Kid!Kise & Kid!Aomine. AU One-shot where Kise and Aomine just want to give their dads the best Father's Day present ever. However, this task proves to be a bit more complicated than either had anticipated...


**Disclaimer**

I do _not _own Kuroko no Basuke or its characters (including the fantastic Kise Ryouta and Aomine Daiki). All rights go to Tadatoshi Fujimaki!

**Author's Note**

It's my first time writing on here, so please read and review! Anything at all will be greatly appreciated :)

~Enjoy~

* * *

"C'mon Kise, hurry up!" Aomine called out from his perch on the top of the sandy hill. In his hand he held a sole fishing pole.

"Slow down _Aho_minecchi!" came Kise's desperate response from behind the myriad of fishing stuff he was carrying, all of which Aomine had insisted that they would need.

It was June 15, a day before Father's Day.

wWWWw

Kise had been home perfecting a picture of him and his father when he heard a raucous rapping on the front door. He put down his crayon and went with his mom to see who was at the door, and there was a flushed faced, practically glowing Aomine, babbling something about fish and men. Kise's mother, who had her own agenda for Father's Day that needed to be completed, simply shoved Kise out the front door and told the two to "Have fun." Aomine proceeded to grab Kise's wrist and drag him across the street to his house, where Aomine went on to explain everything, in his garage.

"So, you know how tomorrow's Father's Day, right?" Aomine asked, bouncing up and down on the bucket he was using as a chair.

Kise nodded and smiled. "I made my daddy a card!"

Aomine distractedly waved his hand. "Yeah, yeah, so did I. But I make a card every year-"

Kise cocked his head to the side. Now that he thought about it, Kise made his dad a card every year as well. "Oh, me too..." _Maybe I should make Daddy some cookies with Mommy..._

"-That's why this year we're doing something special!" Aomine exclaimed.

Kise nodded, not really paying attention. _...Or maybe I should make cotton soft cheesecake, I know he likes that..._

"This year..." Aomine paused for effect, "We're going fishing!"

_Or green fish layer cake... Green fish cake? Eh?!_ Kise looked up at an expectant Aomine.

"Kise!" Aomine grinned, "It's perfect, think about it: My daddy's always fishing, and when I asked my mom why, she said, 'Because it's a _MAN_ thing.'"

Kise simply blinked at Aomine, who was now standing on his bucket. "So?"

"SOOOO," Aomine drawled, "If we go and catch a fish for our daddies, they'll see us as men now! And my daddy loves fish so much, I'm sure he'll be the happiest dad ever once I give him my fish!"

Kise mulled things over. True, his father also loved fishing; his dad and Aomine's dad always went out to the bay to fish together. So the fish itself would be a great gift. But then there was that other part to fish thing, about being a man and all...

"Aominecchi?" Kise asked. "What does it mean to be a 'man'?"

Aomine put his hand on his chin, seemingly deep in thought. "It means that we get lots of hair, even on our faces, and our moms do whatever we want them to." He decided on, nodding as if agreeing with himself.

"Oh, okay," Kise said, satisfied with the answer. It seemed worth it to catch a fish for all that, _plus_ the best Father's Day present ever.

wWWWw

Aomine and Kise started gathering up everything they would need to catch the fish. Kise went back to his house to get his dad's fishing pole and some bait, and he figured he was all set. However, when he reentered Aomine's garage he found Aomine chucking anything that looked remotely like it could possibly be used for fishing onto an already enormous pile.

"Yep, I'm sure we need everything," Aomine told Kise, hands confidently on his hips.

Somehow, Kise had ended up with the short end of the deal, and had had to bring Aomine's assortment of supplies all the way to the bay.

"Aominecchi _hold up!_" Kise called out, practically juggling all the stuff while sprinting over the sandy dune to catch up. Kise, panting, finally met up with Aomine and flung all of the stuff on the ground. "Aominecchi you _dummy!" _ Kise growled and shoved the laughing blue-haired boy.

Then everything went quiet as the two boys stared out into the bay's perfectly untouched cerulean water. From the gentle waves ebbing and flowing peacefully, to the tall grasses swaying in the breeze, from the midday sun hanging high and proud in a cloudless sky, to the warm sand beneath his feet, Kise felt like it was likely the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, and he knew Aomine felt the same by the look on his face.

"It's so pretty!" Kise exclaimed.

Aomine turned slowly to look at him, like he was perhaps the weirdest person alive. Then he burst out laughing. "Kise, you are such a sissy!"

"Am _NOT!" _Kise pouted, blushing slightly and crossing his arms.

Aomine, the caring boy he was, put his arm around Kise. "Don't worry, once you catch a fish you won't be a sissy anymore!"

With that, the two both grabbed their dad's fishing poles. Then they looked at Aomine's pile of stuff, froze, and simultaneously looked up at each other.

"Umm... Aominecchi?" Kise asked, "Do you know what comes next?"

"O-of course!" Aomine huffed and flashed a confident grin. "Next comes... These!" Aomine shoved a can of worms in Kise's face, smiling wickedly."Gah! Neee _Aho_minecchi you jerk!" Kise screamed while frantically running as far away as he could possibly go.

"Kise, they're just worms!" You could practically hear the smirk in his voice. "Come back here, you sissy!"

Before any fishing lines even hit the water, Aomine had engaged Kise in a very loud, and, for Kise, very frightening chase. Kise ran as if his life depended on it, but all too soon he found himself cornered.

"Gotcha now, Kise!" Aomine jeered, can of worms pointed towards Kise.

As a last ditch effort, Kise curled up in a ball, his back facing Aomine.

"Haha, it's okay Kise. Truce. I promise," Aomine said more quietly.

"Aho," Kise muttered. Aomine smiled, and helped Kise off the ground.

wWWWw

Back to business, the two boys tried to no avail to properly prepare everything for fishing. In the end, Kise flagged down some older men who were fishing on the same bay, and they set up the poles for the boys, to Aomine's chagrin.

"I still think I could've done it," Aomine pouted.

"Oh come on, Aominecchi," Kise said, rolling his eyes, "We can finally fish now!"

This seemed to cheer Aomine up instantly, as he jumped up, snatched a fishing pole and shouted, "Yeah! Let's fish!"

They cast the lines, (which, thankfully, they knew how to do themselves) and waited, sitting on the sand, poles in hand.

Five minutes passed. No bites.

"UGHHH!" Aomine shouted in frustration, kicking at the sand. "THIS IS TAKING FOREVERRRR!"

Kise made a face. He knew that fishing took a lot of patience (because that's what his dad had told him), but still, there had to be a way to catch a fish faster!

Kise stood at the edge of the water and peered in. "Oh!" He exclaimed, "There are tons of fish here," he gestured into the water, where schools of minnows were swimming in the shallows. "Look, Aominecchi, they're so close."

Aomine peered into the water, and upon seeing that Kise had been telling the truth, he shouted "That's it!" and dropped his pole, splashing into the water, hands beneath the surface, snatching at the fish. "Ugh!" Aomine groaned when he succeeded in doing nothing other than getting his clothes soaked. He looked back at Kise. "Well?" He asked, "You coming in?"

Kise nodded firmly, determined look set on his face. He watched the little fish swimming around, then charged into the water with a battle cry.

wWWWw

The sun had just begun its descent, leaving an assortment of rosy hues hanging in its wake. This was when Kise and Aomine had finally, albeit begrudgingly, decided to give up. They were both soaked to the bone, exhausted, and hungry, and it was beginning to get cold.

"We were _this close!"_ Aomine lamented as the two walked back home, this time both of them carrying equal amounts of the supplies. "Now what?"

_'__Now what' is right,_ Kise thought dejectedly. _We shouldn't have to come home empty handed after all the work we put in!_ Then it hit him.

"Aominecchi!" Kise yelled excitedly, despite Aomine being right next to him.

"Yes, Kise?" Aomine asked tiredly.

"I know how we can get some fish for our dads!"

wWWWw

Kise peered at the striped fish in the tank he was holding. "It's perfect! Dad will love it!"

"Roar, roar!" Aomine yelled, ramming his fish tank into Kise's. "My fish is gonna eat yours!"

"_Aomineeeecchiiiiii_," Kise whined, trying to shelter his fish from Aomine's attacks. Aomine laughed.

"So," Kise said, "We got fish, so are we men now?"

"Hmmmm," Aomine pondered, "Dunno. But let's find out! Mooommm!"

"Yes, dear?"

"I COMMAND YOU TO BUY ME ICE-CREAM!"

"_Excuse me, young man?!"_

* * *

Thanks everyone for reading! I hope you enjoyed reading Kid!Aomine & Kid!Kise as much as I enjoyed writing them :D

Please review, I want to know _**ALL**_ your thoughts, lingering questions, etc. on this piece!

wW-SnoEGs-Ww


End file.
